Sub-Zero
Raido X (ライド・Ｘ, Raido Ekusu) Is a young man who came from the Scarlet Manor Foster Guild in Neo Arcadia'' . Prior to this he lived among his master who taught him his brand of Lost Magic, however in time his master gave Raido to a Foster guild, and never returned. As he progessed he joined the Nemean Lion Guild. Since joining Nemean Lion Raido has made quite the name for himself, more so his magic has anyway. Raido even reached the tops of the Neo Arcadia bachelors mages list coming in at the 3rd most wanted man within the entire city. Aside from his social life within the Guild Raido is refered to as the Demolition Man. His magic mostly has a hand in this as it possess immense destructive capabilities. The Halbred God Flames as he often says of his God Slayer magic. This earned him his moniker and title, when something needs to be decimated expect Raido X to be on the scene. Appearance Raido has been quoted by both his master and friends as being a physical specimen , standing at about 192.5 cm (6ft 5 inches) 253lbs. He easily towers over most of his peers and enemies, he has a strong jawline and face which makes him very pleasing to the eye. He has long overflowing black hair, which streaks down to his back. He often quotes as to how he hasn't had a haircut since his early days in the manor. He wears a customized high collared coat where it has one long sleeve on its left side and no sleeve on its right side. As of late he sports a silver armor on his left arm, from his wrist up to his shoulder , while the right side of the jacket is sleeveless and showcase his huge Nemean Lion tattoo.This armor appear very flexible as in no way does it hinder his moves or speed According to his caretakers, this Okatana was sent as a gift to the manor addressed from an unknown person , and was instructed to be given to Raido on a certain day and time of his 16th birthday. Raido possesses a menacing physique, and build has often made him eye candy for women, his distintive features of a strong jaw seem to have a profound effect on women. Personality Raido X is a difficult person to discern. His personality has been described as cooler than the other side of the pillow, possessing an intuitive way of words. Raido is incredibly flippant , and will mouth off to even the most powerful of fighters. His trash talk can range from moderately to completely disrespectful. He has a knack for getting under the skins of those he fights angering his opponents, using that anger against them. He often says he has the gift of gab, which allows him to often bargain and outsmart people, something he prides himself on greatly. He has a good sense of justice, but often will look the other way if the situation serves his own benefit. However Raido possess a certain love for combat, and is known for his rather witty comebacks. He does however have the possess the indomitable will to succeed. As in his friendship with Kaname Soga, despite the camaraderie among the men, Raido often aims to do better than that of his guild mate. Who just so happens to be his teammate when the teams were chosen. Despite this The two men get along with no question and often go back and forth on whose abilities are better. Raido however falls victim to the time and place rule as he rarely takes anything serious, even the most grave and hopeless of situations.Even his guild mate often question whether its even possible to make him mad, as they have never seen him not crack a smile Something which often angers his allies, and enemies alike. His teammate Kaname even said that Raido could be one of the most powerful mages in the world if he only could be more serious when the time called for it. Raido despite his many redeeming qualities will not hesitate to look the other way if a situation benefits him, stating he is no hero, but he is not really of an evil mind. Despite his mostly neutral disposition he is very loving and caring always looking for the next good time, which often comes at the price of his enemies.. While powerful in his own right he will admit when someone is stronger, but lives by the rule a person must beat him three times before he admits they are better than him. Raido is a joy to hang around and even in a serious environment is always one to lighten the mood, to keep his team on a level head. Raido also appears to be a great story teller, as seen when someone asks him a questions based on his name. This often quotes as a running gag, as each time the questions is presented the history of how he garnered the name Raido X, the events and story changes. It is presently unknown the truth behind his real surname, or much of his parents. However Raido has expressed no hurry top learn about his past, and would rather live in the moments of here and now. Raido around Neo Arcadia is know by different names, however the one that best sums up his character is that of ''Arcadian God Slayer. This name was given to him as he was the cities first ever God Slayer. For this very reason people hold in high regard, to which Raido has shown that despite his flippant attitude that he can be humble, and grateful. Many of Raido's kind gestures are towards the civilians within Neo Arcadia. Equipment Yorukaze- The NightWind Blade 'Affectionally known as the NightWind, this bloade was delivered to Raido on his sixteenth birthday. The sender was unknown but he seemed to know well who Raido was. Since its arrival Raido has taken up swordsmanship, and has shown extreme brilliance in his stance. He was trained in the Iaido, and learned to move swiftly and sheath his blade.. The blade itself was crafted from a powerful lacrima metal that was forged by the fires of a Flame God slayer. Giving it a near unbreakable and stable form. The blade is extremely shaore to the point that when swung red streaks of sliced air often followed behind the natural swing. Raido in many intances has been seen unsheathing the blade faster than the brain can process due to the trigger mechanism that allows him to release the sword at great speeds from its sheath. However Raido opts to only use the sword when blood must be shed, and more often than not doesn't rely on the sword. The blade is very distinctive due to the eerie red hue the blade gives off. Its possible the blade was created for the psychological effects it could have on an enemy. It is unknown just what substance makes the blade itself red. He combines this blade with his newly used Dissassembly Magic, to slice through Magic and even certain high level spells. '''Unknown Book-' A once vacant blank book Raido bought from the library, it now hold his knowledge of now only his own God Slayer magic, but the collect notes of all that he knows on it. Also found in this book are the list of spells he has created himself, and wish to learn to create. However the main function of this book is to detail and keep track of all the knowledge he gathers on the mysterious slayer magic. Physical Abilities *'''Advanced Physical Prowess- Raido due to the training he undertook when he was 17 in his attempt to master the arts of the Capoeira he developed accelerated speed, reflexes, enhanced agility, intensified endurance, and increased strength. All of which he developed in his six months of rigourous training. His speed in short distances as been quoted as faster than the human brain can process. Often appearing as if he just vanished or teleported, allowing him to cover large distances in short burst. His physical conditioning is beyond exceptional his most surprising asset is his acrobatic skills. For a man of his size his prowess in modern and ancient capoeria practice has made him extremely quicky and acrobatic, as seen in most of his hand to hand encounters using a myriad of flip kicks and other aerodynamic moves that can be used in rapid succession. Raido's strength often catch's people off guard, his attacks are devastatingly powerful, more so his magic and melee attacks which can do immense damage to the human body. His training in Capoeira is part of the reason he has such upper and lower body strength. However despite Raido ability to use speed and agility in fights he is a know bruiser. There has been times Raido fights like a man of his size, and he uses moves such as slams, suplexes and grapple to devastate his opponents . Showing his versatility in not only the art of Capoeira, but the art of grapple as well.. Capoeira *'Capoeira ' Is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive, like a direct kick in the face or a vital body part, or a strong takedown. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Thought Raido relies more on his speed and agility in Capoeria than all out brawls. When challenged Raido shows no fear of getting in an all out slugfest, going blow for blow with the heaviest of strikers. His melee attacks boast considerable power, and when augmented by his black flames Raido can dish out immense punishment at an range. So much to the point that Raizo makes it a point to avoid close combat, with Raido even when Clad with his Meteor spell. Althought historically Capoeira focuses on the legs in its other styles it incorporates the element of using feints and the fist to add to its effectiveness and dexterity in combat. As a mestre ( not said as master) of Capoeira Raido has mastered all three styles of Capoeira. Capoeira Angola, being the first, Capoeira Regional, and finally Capoeira Contemporânea. Each of which has a unique and profound style that make. Grappling Arts *'Immense Magic Power'- Raido contrary to the belief of his own foolishness possess a powerful quantity of magic whose quality meets it in temrs of equality. Raido has been noted of using magic abilities and not wasting or overusing any of his reserves. Getting the most out of his abilities even when he uses less concentrated spells. Raido's flames are powered by his will, which make it more powerful for him than his emotions. Raido is a goal oriented person and when theres a challenge that interests him he wont rest until he comes out on top of it. The heat is produces varies on his intensity level which can bring about rainstorms as he can raise the humidity in an area to astounding temperatures. Although God flames tend to focus more on destruction than heat. The ture extent of his magic power is unknown, since Raido fights just to be stronger than the person he is fighting. * Intensified endurance- '''Training in the harsh unforgiving depths of the forest in Neo Arcadia, Raido made sure his body could endure the punishment he could dish out. His body has been seen taking immense punishment, taking heavy blows in all out brawls and slugfest. Going toe to toe with much larger opponents. His endurance his nothing short of remarkable as when Reznou attempted to punch him or engage in hand-to hand combat he would pull back grimacing in pain, this continued until the proper force was gathered to actually hit Raido. His body has taken hit from magic dealing from Heavenly Body magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, and even the Great Tree Arc, all of which were direct hits, but Raido managed to continue to fight. However, while he may have a high threshold for pain he is capable of being knocked out. Although Raido prefers agility and acrobats in his combat, he loves all out brawls and slugfest just as much allowing him to really cut loose. Raido considered himself a True Flame God Slayer and is immune to any and all forms of fire as the heat they generate empower him. * '''Keen Intellect- '''Contrary to popular belief Raido relies more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than his physical strength. Raido frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but when forced to fight he comes as an incredible opponent. Raido also has developed a keen sense of trickery and deception often using that to outfox his opponents. The fact that Raido's demeanor is always joyful this often leads to the speculation that he is possibly far more skilled than he lets on to be. He is shrewd, calculating and intelligent using his complex wordplay and vocabulary to confuse his enemies. Using his gifted power of wordplay to hint the illusion he answered a question, he has shown in gathering information as he learned in conversation people inadvertently give out more than is needed actually helping more in Raido's favor than against it. Raido also shows his ability to improvise well on his feet. He is very cognitive, and despite his lust for all things combat he has shown himself to be a tactical based fighter and very calculative in battle. Much more than he lets on to. He never moves without having a plan of some sort, and even when it spirals out of his hand, he always seems to have a counter measure in place. * '''Lethal Swordplay- '''Raido claims to be an expert swordsman, capable of using the principles of Iaido, but has a more personal feel. He states his sword style pays homage to the foundation of the Iaido, but also incorporates the speed, and agility of Capoeira. Makig Raido a bit of a dangerous swordsman if true. However no one has actually seen Raido wield his sword in battle, which he states his for two reasons. One no one has seen his blade unsheated and lived to tell about his prowess. Two the blade his only used in extreme circumstances. Beyond the fact his sword has a very distinct look which few ever see, Raido leaves it up to the discretion of his enemies to decide whether or not Raido is lying about his sword skills. Magical Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic Flame God Slayer Magic - (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahō) Raido is one of the first few known God Slayers, blessed with the flames of God that do more than just burn They also have the ability to act as halberds that destroy everything they can reach. The users power is greater than that of a dragon slayers, and in respect can consume the flames of any other nature. even Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. In hindsight Raido is incapable of eating his own flames to replenish his magic or his health and must rely on outer sources for this method. Similar to its brethern slayers magic the flames it produces are black in color and are highly destructive in nature. They superior to any other flames making the user virtually immune to fire based magic. Raido mastery in this magic is anything short of impressive, his control over his own flames is to the extent that they are immunue to the effects of pyrokinesis, as the power and flames is linked to Raido's will which is said to be iron solid. He can augment his physical capabilities, by adding more power to his punches, and kicks. It has been shown in both Raido's training and battles that his flames are incredibly destructive leaving scars on areas where the magic was used. Althought Raido hold no one in particular in high regard Raido revered the man who passed this magic on to him as ''A God '' due to the infinite wisdom, and guidance he imparted among a young Raido. According to Raido he wields The magic as it was intended, capable of slaying Gods, and implies his flames due to his better practice and focus of the magic were greater than Zancrows in both potency and power. Despite his power and understanding within the magic he continually hunts for the source of God Slayer magic, and looks for ways to improve. * '''Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): The Signature God's Bellow. The user breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents, which can be fired at various amounts of force. The blast raduis for this spell reaches on a great distance, while the destruction is carves is equally as impressive. Raido has shown great flexibilty with this move, as he can shoot it in a fireball fashion as a projectile, or in a continous stream. Even as a controlled laser, or massive burst. * Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): The user spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This orb can be uses in a multitude of ways, as a defensive position to protect from powerful attacks. An offensive measure to protect, and attacks from all sides. To unleash wide spread destruction in a small to midrange area. This spell causes immense blunt force trauma damage to those who have hit it. Raido has also shown to use this spell on the fly, and shown a version of this spell that can be thrown or slammed onto his opponent *'Flame God's Severing Naginata' (断つ薙刀, Enjin no Tatsunaginta) The user molds a huge Naginata, or Halbred from God flames, which can then be used for large-scale destruction, Raido also call this spell his Severing halbred, which can also be transitioned into a hammer, and do a equal amont of damage. This spell can be used in either a swinging motion to left and right, to a smashing overhead slam. Though this spell is constant Raido stated he can change the weapon based on weapones he has seen in his life, meaning the shape is varied to change *'Flame Gods Scathing Earth Flame- '(断つ地炎, Enjin no Tatsujien)' '''Raido creates a massive ball of black fire by, it is then fired into the ground which will result in a very powerful and intense tsunami of flames which will ravage anything in its path. This spell reduces all before it to ashes. This spell has been shown to be used in a vareity of ways to Axe Handle swings to hammers swings. *'Flame Gods Karma Fist'''- (業拳, Enjin no Gyōken) Raido clads his fist with black flames. Then, he violently slams his fist into the person/ or into the ground which results in an explosion of flames, then emanates outwards as a shockwave of black flames rage out. This attack when used can do punishing damage as to be hit with such force can cause blunt force trama. The power behind this fits is greatly augmented with the Flame God Slayer magic. *'Flame Gods Raging Sky Murder'- Sets the sky ablaze with pillars of fire with shoots flames between them. Then the flames can be used in a multiple number of ways, Attack , defense or even supplementary reason. The heat generated from this spell can often give way to thunderstorms to form as the precipation begins to amount. *'Flame Gods Heretical Doctrine' *'Flame Gods Explosive Flame- '''The user releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. Raido has shown many uses of this move, such as throwing it from over head, as it reaches its target it compresses and then explodes. Doubling in force and in damage. *'Flame Gods Needle Hell Mountain (炎神の奈落針山, Enjin no Naraku Chiyama). Raido can manipulate the God flames on his fingers tips which allows him to add shape manipulation to the flames. He turns them into the form of sharpe needles which can be fired in a series of ways. When fired of rapidly they are shot with such force that they can easily penetrate rock and stone and ravage whatever they hit. The second and perhaps most dangerous form is when the are fired in a burst , this allows the needles to show their slight honing ability, and impale targets. When 5 or more impale the target they act as a bomb and then detonate. Causing immense damage to the target *'''Flame Gods Phantasm Zero- (炎神の幻夢ゼロ, Enjin no Genmu Zero)Creares massive crescent Moon shaped Blades that are produced by the God Flames. These blades are large in size and twice as deadly in evisceration power. They easily slice through rock and stone easily, eradicating profoundly. It is used as Raido clads his arms in Black fire, and throws his arm forward in a slicing or throwing form, it is his fastest offensive move. *'Flame Gods Moon Scarring Rasteria - '''Using the fundamentals of Capoeira which is based of leg sweeps, or rasterias. Raido can gather God flames at nay part of his body, most notably his legs and creates sweeps that are far more dehablitating than the standard kick. Augmented by the God Flames these sweeps can do enough damage to crack stones, and break ribs if it should hit a human target. This sweep has even been since to dent metal. *'Flame Gods Last Supper: (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan) A stronger varient of the Supper spell. Raido simply creates black fire on both of his hands and forms it into the mouths of Wild beast on each of his hands. Each beast comes with red eyes detailing slight personable traits. These flames act as a mouth, as Raido slams them shut on his opponent, which can reduce the enemy to ashes. Raido has also used this as method to torture, his opponents to gain info, as the procerss can be slow and tedious. Up to this point, the spell follows the same style as its original, however Raido has shown his capacity to cause the flames to implode in a violent implosion. Since this is compressed within the spehere of flames this large violent implosion is twice as deadly as it has little room to expand. It *'Flame Gods Divine Mantle- '''Raido using his ability to give shape to his flames erects a black barrier around himself or others which has a very durable barrier that destroys all those who come in contact with it. This barrier comes into forms, the large version which can be used to protect a small area or proximity. The smaller version is a more personal use of Raido to protect himself from harm, true to the Nature of God's Halbred Flames, it destroys what it touches. *'Flame Gods Heavenward Dance- 'Raido body ignites with god flames, these flames grow the same characteritics of the Flame Gods Supper spell. As the flames create a shroud that seems to grow in size and leaps off Raidos body. This face and flames creates a large torrent around Raido capturing and destroying whats around it as it orbits around Raido. This beast, when used on people often capture them in their mouth and hold them captive unitil given the mental order by Raido to fly into the sky, and then become with a giant chomp of its jaws become volatile and explode high into the air. The flames that spin around his body make him immune to attack as they will be cahgt in the flames grasp or path. *God Slayer: Sacred Hallowed Arts *'Flame Gods Descending World Flame- (炎神の下界火, Enjin no Gekaika)' '''With this advanced spell Raido can to set fire on the very ground he punches/shoots with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below, and from the sides This spell was shown to be damaging enough to level area, and pummel opponents. This spell also has a profound effect on the ears as it produces, a sonic boom sound that can cause discomfort to the target. Due to the power and intensity of the heat this spell gives off it is considered the more powerful version of the Severing Earth Flame spell. The intensity of this heat also comes from the magma stored just beneath the earths crust. Which in turn enhances the fire, and damage factor, leaving a severe scar on the earth. This is one of Raido's more powerful spell, burning so intensely that it can actually split water into hydrogen and oxygen forcing the hydrogen and oxygen undergo combustion due to the excessive heat to form water again. *'Flame Gods Devil Reverse (魔神返し,Enjin no Majin Gaeshi). After igniting his body with the Black flames he can have the god flames spin and gather up an immense amount of force. The winds will give more fuel to the fire making it more potent, This intitially creates a tornade clad with black flames. These winds similar to a function of a tornado pull thing into it, and true to the nature or God Flames, destroy it. The winds can be resisted, to a degree, as the maximium of a category F4 tornado. However similar to the nature of a tornado this move can only be utilized for up to 1 minute. *'''Flame Gods ''Great Earth Decapitating Fissure '' (炎神の大地首切り裂罅, Enjin no Daichi Kubikiri Rekka) Raido charges his entire body up with black flames, and launches himself high in the air while still clad in the flames of God. He almost seems to hover in the air. The humidity he release is enough to invoke a change of air currents bringing about Storm clouds. Whose winds will only strengthen the potency of his flames. He then Nose dives at his opponent at full speed, as he comes to the earth. When he collides with the ground an earth splitting noise will occur followed by a wave black flames that will slice and destroy anything in its path. Reducing all who stand before it to ash. The noise and collision with the earth is enough to invoke small fissures within the ground stirring up small earthquakes. Amaterasu Drive A support spell that Raido picked up learned after he absorbed the magic of a fellow God Slayer he winded up killing, this magic acts as an second origin which unlockes the hidden etherano within him. For Raido it increases all of his capabilities. Speed, strength, endureance, power, and his magical attacks. The scale of destruction his already deadly magic can do is amplfied. In this form Raido is completely immune to any magic fire created as his flames will often smother out the flames of others. Raido practices alot in this form to get a better hold of its capablities as his experience with the spell is rather unhearlded. Similar to his swordsmanhip abilities Raido keeps his ability to use this a complete secret unless its life or death, but would rather not use it as he is not good with it to his liking. God Force *'Flame Gods Sacred Benediction of The Five Suns' *'Flame Gods Third Age of Amaterasu's Overworld' Take Over *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Raido also wield the ability to use the take over magic, which allowed Raido to assume the form of creature he has seen. While Raido has shown decent mastery of this magic his skill with it as a whole is still something to be desired. His lack luster performance of this magic comes from his consistency of utilizing it, Raido relies more on his Flame God Slayer magic than Take over. Wile he rarely performs a full body take over he has shown the ability to create wings on his back of the winged creatures he has seen, allowing him to take flight. He in recent times has shown slight progression within the Take Over as he has managed to utilize a full take over, but he still rarely bring it out in battle. *'Take Over: Lycan-' Allows Raido to take on the form of a large wolf, augementing his strenght greatly, and to the surprise of his enemies his agility. Despite the beast hulking frame it is quite nimble and light on its feet. It sense of smell and hearing has been heigtened to great degrees, far beyond that of a normal human being. IN this form Raido can track the scent of a person and even remember it, and find it should they be in close range. This however wears off should the target be immersed in water. *'Take Over: Winged Beast- ' This form is a rare creature of lore that was based on Neo Arcadian Legend, inwhich a creaure possessing a one wing, would often look ofver the city. It has a rather humonid shape and while appears as a man it is not human. It is capable of flight despite only having one wing (which was cut off in a battle prior to the start of the series) *'Take Over: Dark Bandicoot- '''This transformation allows for Raido to morph into the Dark Bandicoot which use to plague around the forest and torment people. The bandicoot is the size of an average man albeit taller due to Raido immense height. It also has a metal Gaunlet for an arm which has yet to be fully interpertated. The fomr functions the same as the werwolf, but also allows him to burrow underground, allowing him to breach barriers and cities without being detected. Signifying this form knows Diver Magic, or a form of Earth magic. Mirror Magic *Mirror Magic- Is a Caster Type Magic. A Magic that allows the caster to summon and control the properties of mirrors. The number of mirrors does not appear to have a limit and multiple can be joined together, thus creating a three-dimensional object. The caster is capable of creating multiple, also separate mirrors to virtually absorb and then reflect any opponent's attacks. However, it apparently can only do so with living objects. Another use of this Magic is traps. The caster can create multiple mirrors joined together around an opponent, rendering them unable to move. Raido learned this magic after realizing that as power as his slayer magic was it was meant for more offensive spells. It had great defensive capabilities, but it was mostly a magic looking to inflict large amount of damage as possible hence its destructive nature. While Mirror Magic that Raido uses has its advantages when used on the offensive, Raido has turned to it for its possibility of uses. Raido' has surprising mastery of mirror magic, and often use it for diversionary tactics. Routine trickery, deception to outfox his enemies and leave them bewildered and unfocused. While God Slayer magic may best implement Raidos strenght and power, mirror magic best implements his intellect, cleverness and his ability to improvise well. *'Kaleidoscope: The user produces a Magic Seal that creates a mirror to surround his/her opponent in mirror, making them unable to escape. Raido has shown the capability to take it one step further by adding his God Flames into the mix he can cause the mirros to explode with God flames which can do considerable damage to the person trapped within. *'Correlative Dream- '''Raido creates a Twin of his opponent and uses the move that was used on the user copying it to perfection and reflecting the technique back on the user effectively canceling it out. The unique aspect to this spell is that it will store the move it copied, and effectively remember it. However the move will be slightly weaken over time. This spell can hold and effectively remember 5 spells at a time. Once it reaches its limit when used on a new opponent it will make room for the new move by erasing the oldest one it had stored in its form. In this spell the mirror creates an inverted flawless copy of his opponent which allows the clone to mimic the move, and recreate it. *'Lost in Nightmares- 'Which allows the user to see themselves for how they are, This version of the mirror spell uses A form of Illusion Magic. This move while can not harm an opponent is meant to attack them psychologically, and make them question their own sanity, and decisions in life. The spell actually begins in the same look as the Kaleidoscope building a structure around them which forces them to have nothing to do but look at their imperfections, flaws and failures. The entire idea behind this move was to make one face their fears or ghost of their past. *'Naraka's Paradise- 'Is a supportive spell that allows Raido to travel to any location provided he has seen, it or been there from first hand experience. He can effectively travel between his mirrors to reach locations in a much faster time, saving himself the time should a situation be pressing enough. However this only works if Raido has been there. Other people, and inanimate object can also travel along aside him. *'Delusions of Grandeur- 'Is a diversion spell created by Raido which summons a series of mirrors who reflections of each other allow them to past light and become invisible to the normal spectrum. When the target looks into the mirrors he will see what he or she dears most, or a flase illusion of themselves to placate them of the true situation that could be at hand. This is used to fool, the target and allow Raido to not only trick his opponent, but also allow him to set traps and use them against his opponent. *'Parabolic Recall-''' Is a spell that allows Raido to create a mirror with a reflective surface that's used to collect or project energy such as light, sound. Its shape is part of a circular parabolid. Unlike the other spells in Raido's Mirror Magic arsenal which copy and image or reflect it. This one focuses on absorbing, magical energy and bouncing it off its surface, giving it a much stronger push back toward it place of origin. Raido uses this to take an enemies attack and turn it back on them twice as strong as the original. This spell, is perhaps Raido's most versatile, as with its abilities, alble to be used a varying number of uses and abilities. *'''Shinju-kyo- 神獣鏡, (deity and beast mirror) *'Gods Labyrinth Prism' Perhaps Raido strongest spell as far as mirror magic goes. Raido starts the spell by placing his hands in front of him in the style of a prayer. As this happens a huge magic circle appears on the ground and a large house appears from the ground. This house is covered in mirrors which showcases countless reflections on those who are inside based on their position. Allowing for mass confusion and hysteria from the opponent. The trick here is to find your out rather than attack the mirrors, the mirrors all have the ability to reflect ones abilities and bounce them back which passes on the danger of hurting oneself with their own abilities. A few of the mirrors also appear as Parabolic style mirrors which will absorb the spell and send it back twice as strong. The mirrors gives those a large number of advantages as well as many disadvantages to those inside. Making any giving moments the one of mistake or fortune. Trivia *Raido X is my brand character, that I have created on different Fanons, his personality and attitude and motivations differing from each one, giving him a wide range of perspectives, and character development. *The mystery behind his name is unknown. Each time someone asks how he got he X in his name he changes the story to match the situation. The real truth behind it is still unknown. *Raido abilities are hard to record as he is never seen fighting serious, only with the intent to have fun, which most day hinders his ability. Most even go as far to say he could be one of the greatest mages ever if he stopped fooling around. The stats has been listed as follows. * Despite Raido's love for combat there is no one particular person he wishes to fight. * Raido height and weight are based off my actual Height and Weight Category:Godslayer Category:Male Category:Mage